1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to miscellaneous hardware and, more specifically, to a one-way drawer stop providing means for preventing small children from opening sliding door and drawers having the present invention installed thereon.
The present invention is comprised of a counterbalanced latch and stop plate. In the preferred embodiment the latch mechanism is installed on the sliding member while the stop plate is installed on the stationary member.
In operation, the sliding member is moved to an open position where it encounters the stop plate whereupon the exposed end of the latch mechanism is depressed moving it from engagement with the stop plate allowing the sliding member to be fully opened. When the sliding member is moved into the closed position, the latch rides up and over the stop mechanism providing the sliding member with a stop mechanism that prevents opening but not closing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other lock devices designed for childproofing. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,568 issued to Herscher on Jan. 18, 1955.
Another patent was issued to Hawkins on Nov. 26, 1974 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,463. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,249 was issued to Hillman on Feb. 13, 1979 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 22, 1983 to Bialobrzeski, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,477.
Another patent was issued to Vander Ley on Jan. 3, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,914. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,184 was issued to Boyce on Jan. 5, 1988. Another was issued to McLennan on Apr. 20, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,620 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 6, 1994 to Lee as U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,226.
Another patent was issued to Krivec on Aug. 6, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,759. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,372 was issued to Vogt on May 6, 1997. Another was issued to Hinrichs on Oct. 20, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,649 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 23, 1998 to Carde as U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,517. Another patent was issued to Meier, et al. on May 16, 1984 as U.K. Patent No. GB 2 129 482 and still yet another was issued on May 20, 1987 to Rock, et al. as U.K. Patent No. GB 2 182 546.